Fantasme Imagination
Fantasme Imagination is a fantasy adventure/exploration world created by Ibby Wondrous. The area is based on an upcoming webcomic by the creator, and locations and lore in it match the ones in the story. The Fantasme is the name of a fantasy mirror dimention to our own. The world is made up of flying islands, floating hundreds of feet in the air. The colors and atmosphere of this world are also much more vivid than the real world. On these islands are medival style cities populated with elves and other magical creatures. Dimentions and Areas This area contains other dimentions or locations located in sub areas that can be accessed around the map. The Isles The main area of the Fantasme and where the player spawns. The area is bright and colorful, and the most visually deverse area. This area at the moment contains a few key areas, the city, the dock area, the mines, the forest, the great bridge and the crumbling islands. This area is primarily populated with elves and other magical creatures. Falling down a waterfall in the mines will take you to the bottom part of the map, the Danklands. 'Danklands' The danklands are an area underneath the floating isles. To get here you can fall down on of the waterfalls in the mine. This area is a dark marshy swamp area which lies beneath over-hanging clouds and rain. The inhabitants of this world are a primal, nomatic race of fish people, known as Dank Elves. This area is full of strange looking plants and caves to explore. This is where you can access Underworld. New Bridge New bridge is a sub-area containing a large city split into several districts. New Bridge is a city in the 'real world' and can be accessed using the door portal on an island just left of a massive stone bridge. New Bridge contains serveral locations from the comic including the homes of the protagonists, among other settings not nessicarily exclusive to the story. Underworld The Underworld is a hellish dimention where the dead and evil dwell. It can be accessed from a portal that looks like an eye in a cave in the Danklands. This area is split into halves; Hell This area is the typical fire and brimstone style of underworld. It's inhabited by demons and the undead. There are pools and rivers of lava scattered around. Shadow Realm By taking a boat across a large lava river you'll reach the shadow realm. This place is a warped, inky black mess. The area appears to be made out of some sort of black tar and is filled with demonic creatures also made of this black substance. In serveral areas it's hinted the ground is alive. In this area there is a massive tower that can be climbed. The Mindscape In New Bridge, going into the brown house and sleeping in the bed in room with orange walls will take you to a dream world. Other Trivia TBA Image Gallery fantasmeim_forest.png|The forest area in Fantasme. fantasmeim_city.png|The city in Fantasme. fantasmeim_garden.png|A garden in Fantasme. new Fanentous statue.png|The statue of Godess, Fanentous, on a bridge in Fantasme. fantasmeim_abandon house.png|The abandon house in New Bridge leading to the Fantasme. Category:Areas Category:Player-made areas